maydaytvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Air Transat
Air Transat is an airline based in Saint-Laurent, Montreal, Quebec, Canada,"Contact Us." Air Transat. Retrieved on May 20, 2009. "Postal address: Air Transat 5959 Côte-Vertu Blvd. Montreal, Quebec H4S 2E6 Canada" operating scheduled and charter flights, serving 60 destinations in 25 countries. The airline is owned and operated by Transat A.T. Inc. During the summer season its main destinations are Europe and in the winter season the Caribbean, Mexico, USA and Central America. Its main Canadian gateways are Montréal-Pierre Elliott Trudeau International Airport, Toronto Pearson International Airport and Vancouver International Airport. The airline also has operations at Calgary International Airport, Québec/Jean Lesage International Airport and others. History in current livery]] Air Transat made its inaugural flight on November 14, 1987, travelling from Montreal to Acapulco. Six years later, Air Transat assumed defunct Nationair's maintenance base and aircraft. Today, the company books over 3.5 million passengers a year. It is a wholly owned subsidiary of Transat A.T. Inc. Today Air Transat is one of Canada's largest airlines, after Air Canada and WestJet. Air Transat has 2,100 (2010) employees . On February 13, 2011, Air Transat Flight TS163, operated with their first all female flight crew from Cancun to Vancouver. Incidents *On August 24, 2001, Air Transat Flight 236, an Airbus A330-200, en route from Toronto to Lisbon with 306 crew and passengers, made an emergency landing in the Azores without engine power due to fuel starvation over the Atlantic Ocean.A330 'glider' drama facts revealed. Flight International, 26 Oct 2004. Retrieved 5 Jan 2007. The aircraft safely landed at Lajes Air Base, on the island of Terceira. The aircraft was evacuated in 90 seconds. All 306 passengers on board survived. An investigation revealed that the cause of the accident was a fuel leak in the number two engine which was caused by an incorrect part installed in the hydraulics system by Air Transat maintenance staff. The part did not maintain adequate clearance between the hydraulic lines and the fuel line, allowing vibration in the hydraulic lines to degrade the fuel line and cause the leak. The aircraft involved in the incident was repaired and remains in service with Air Transat. *On March 6, 2005, Air Transat Flight 961, an Airbus A310-300, en route from Cuba to Quebec City with nine crew and 261 passengers on board, experienced a structural failure in which the rudder detached in flight. The crew returned to Varadero, Cuba, where they made a safe landing. It has been established that no unusual rudder inputs had been used by the crew during the flight, they were not manipulating the rudder when it failed and there was no obvious fault in the rudder or yaw-damper system.Weakest points. Flight International, 19 July 2005. Retrieved 5 January 2007. The investigation that followed determined that the manufacturer's inspection procedure for the composite rudder was not adequate. Inspection procedures for composite structures on airliners were changed because of this accident. Services Air Transat specializes in charter flights from Canadian cities to vacation destinations, mainly in the south during the winter months and in Europe during the summer. Unlike other airlines Air Transat has a very restrictive refund or exchange policy. No tickets can be exchanged or refunded within 45 days prior to departure. Codeshare Certain flights are operated by CanJet, Enerjet and Thomas Cook Airlines. Fleet The Air Transat fleet consists of the following aircraft (as of December 2011): The A310s will gradually leave the fleet. As of December 18, 2011, the Air Transat average fleet age was 15.5 years. Latest A330, C-GTSJ acquired on November 20th 2011 painted in revised new livery References External links * *Air Transat fleet list Category:Air Transat Category:Air Transport Association of Canada Category:Airlines established in 1986 Category:Companies based in Montreal Category:IATA members Category:Air Transat Category:Air Transport Association of Canada Category:Airlines established in 1986 Category:Companies based in Montreal Category:IATA members